


Resolutions

by SecondSilk



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mourning, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon makes a toast for New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

They were somewhere between Whitefall and Blackrock, so it was about seven pm ship-time. But the clock was going to click over so Kaylee had prepared a celebratory meal.

River helped, chopping vegetables and counting down the last two hours of the official year. But no one else was much in the mood. Inara and Mal had fought just that morning and Zoe had spent most of the week beside River in the cockpit, still mourning Wash.

"I don't see what's special about today," Jayne announced, strolling through the kitchen for an afternoon snack. He didn't wait for River's explanation.

They all ate the food, though, and made appreciative noises. When the new year started, Simon stood to give a toast.

"May this year be better than last. And may we always remember the friends we've lost."

Everyone, even Jayne, raised their glasses and murmured replies.

Then Simon leant down and kissed Kaylee soundly, right in front of everyone.


End file.
